My Closest Friends
by RYAN-SENSEI
Summary: The dramatic battle between the Uchiha brothers has come to an end......yet even in death, Sasuke can't escape his older brother. What unfinished business has Sasuke still got left to take care of? Will eventually have a bit of Sasu/Hina and many others.


A quick note, this is the refined version of Chapter #1, well, it's about 3 times longer than the original version...so yeah, hope you like it, thanks for my reviews (they were my first ones...YAY!) err the disclaimer thingey...yeah, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fan fics about it...or would would I? 

So hears the first chapter, if you love it...or hate it, just let me know, please!

**My Closest Friends**

**CHAPTER #1**

**-Uchiha Brothers-**

...rain drops slowly began to fall from the sky...the slow pace simply warned the land and its inhabitants of the storm to come. All traces of life seemed to disappear as the animals took shelter in their burrows and nests, trying to stay hidden from the torrential downpour that was heading their way. The rain grew heavy with the constant splashing of thousands of raindrops which began to sound like a never ending roar. Yet, two creatures refused to hide, but almost welcomed the storm, laying side by side on the now drenched earth, each one defeated by the other, silent and motionless. The rain showered over the unstirring bodies, washing away traces of blood from the fight which had just preceded. However life only lingered in the youngest of the two, a raven haired boy with an eagle stare; his face welcoming the soothing touch of the ice cold rain on the countless burns which engulfed his agonized body. With his strength rapidly fading, even the task of keeping his head facing up towards the blackened clouds seemed incredibly arduous, and eventually the weakness caused him to let his head fall to the side. Now facing him was a young man with a remarkably similar appearance, with structured cheek bones and jet black hair...his face blank and emotionless, fatigued by an existence he never truly wanted.

The raven haired boy, still clinging on to his last threads of life, stared deep into the eyes of his older brother whom he faced...rain masking the tears which softly graced his cheeks...

"...I.It..Ita..chi.." the young Uchiha softly spoke, with his eyes still locked onto the lifeless ones of his brother; they were dark and empty...much like his own...the light slowly dimming, the fire within him nearly drowned out...his eyes, filled with more sadness than his heart could bare, were now blurring...slowly...fading... 

darkness...the fire ...extinguished...

"_Little brother..."_

"huh! ...what's going on?"

"_Little brother..."_

_-gasp- _"Itachi! wh...what's happening? We're supposed to be dead?"

"_...Sasuke...we are dead"_

"...Then let me rest!...don't you think you made me suffer enough when we were alive!"

"_It's not your time to rest...little brother"_

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"_Do you really wish to deny who you are...little brother"_

"I'm not denying who I am..."

"_Can you really fulfill your goal if you do not accept the bonds we once had...not just to each other...but to our clan"_

"OUR CLAN? OUR CLAN NO LONGER EXISTS ANYMORE BECAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY REALISED, WE WERE THE LAST UCHIHAS!...and now we're dead..."

"_...there is still one Uchiha left..."_

"WHAT? WHO?"

"_...Uchiha Madara!...my former sensei..."_

"Is that a joke! Uchiha Madara has been dead for decades...I think that last attack of mine gave you some long term brain damage...as well as hindered your ability of having a beating heart!"

"_..sarcasm aside, Sasuke! Uchiha madara is alive and is the leader of Akatsuki ...there's no chance at all that he will ever fulfill your goal...little brother.."_

"My goal?My goal was to avenge 'MY' clan by killing you...and I succeeded"

"_oh Sasuke! you really are naïve, just like when you was a little boy...you've only accomplished half of your goal!"_

"...half?"

"_Yes...your goal was to kill those who wiped out the clan.."_

"WAIT! what do you mean, '_those who wiped out the clan'_?

"_well Sasuke, you don't think I was strong enough to kill every member of our prestigious family by myself, do you?I'm honoured, but Madara played a major role in the massacre as well...little brother" _

"I think it would have made more sense if you told me this when I was alive...maybe then, I would have been able to do something about it!"

"_that is true...however, I had to test you first...to see if you had what it takes..."_

"To do what?"

"_...to kill me..if you could defeat me, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan...then you would at least have a small chance of defeating Madara..."_

"You don't make any sense Itachi...first you destroy the clan with Madara, then you force me to become stronger throughout my life to see if I can kill you...now you tell me that the purpose of killing you was to see if I stood a chance against Madara...but now I can't face him because I'm dead...I'm having a lot of trouble figuring out what it is your trying to tell me!"

"_hmm...listen carefully then and I will explain everything...when I joined the ANBU at the age of 13, that was the moment which sealed my fate, it proved that I was a genius and the clan was proud of me for being so talented...this caught the attention of Madara, I encountered him on a mission and I was instantly put under his mind control jutsu...although I was completely aware of what he did to me and what he was planning to use me for...I couldn't escape him or warn anyone because of the jutsu he put on me. However, my thoughts were my own and I managed to figure out a way in which he could be defeated...I was always meant to die by your hands Sasuke, I was the obstacle you had to surpass...but you was not meant to die with me, you dying was not part of Madaras plan but part of my plan...I realised the only way to tell you what is going on was by talking to you in death, this is because the mind control jutsu releases upon the victims termination, meaning I would be free to speak to you as I wished without Madaras restraint. I did not want to harm our clan, but I know I am the one blamed for it...Sasuke...your time to rest has not yet come, you need to finish your goal and kill the one who destroyed 'our' clan...destroy Madara...please Sasuke...kill Madara and rebuild the clan...forgive me ...but it's finally my time to rest...goodbye...I'll see you soon...little brother..."_

"Itachi! Itachi! "

-silence-

"Itachi! where are you?"

"...please...please wake up..."

-crying-

"huh...that voice...? why can I hear her?"

"...no...he can't be dead...Sasuke, wake up...please..."

"...I'm sorry...I promised you I would bring him back...Sakura...I...d-damn it...SASUKE!"

"huh! Naruto!"

The storm was now over and the last of the dark rain clouds were being pierced by sharp rays of light from the sun. With his eyes slowly opening, trying to adjust to the light, Sasuke gazed upon the lifeless face of his brother Itachi, which now wore an accomplished and somewhat peaceful smile. Sasukes revival had gone unnoticed by the figures that surrounded him until he choked on the fresh air which was now being inhaled into his lungs, for the 3 hours that he had been dead during the storm, not one breath of oxygen had entered his body. He quickly sat up grasping his chest, coughing violently trying to get a steady breathing pattern going. It wasn't until he had steadied his breathing, did he sense the stunned gazes of the figures around him. Still tightly holding his chest, Sasuke cautiously raised his head to see who was standing around him.

"S..Sasuke..."

Kneeling directly in front of him was his old team mate and number #1 fan, Haruna Sakura. She held one hand close to her heart as the other covered her mouth in shock. Sasuke noticed the tears flooding from her eyes which instantly reminded him of the last time he saw her before he left Konoha Village when she had begged him to stay. 

"...bastard...Sasuke..."

Sasukes eyes widened in shock as he heard an all too familiar voice. Slowly turning his head to the direction of the voice, he gazed upon many familiar faces which he hadn't seen for 3 years; the shy and timid Hyuuga Hinata, the quiet and annoying Aburame Shino, the loud and boisterous Inuzuka Kiba...and finally...Konohas very own, number one noisy ninja...Uzumaki Naruto...standing tall behind Sasuke, tears swelling in his eyes with a relieved smile forcing its way across his face, eyes locked on Sasuke...

"You've caused us quite a bit of trouble...bastard..."

Sasuke, still unsure of what exactly was going on, quickly looked around from left to right causing puzzled expressions on the ninja surrounding him, which included 3 he hadn't noticed before who were somewhat familiar to him...a brown haired man with a metal head guard similar to the 1st Hokages, a younger ninja around the same age as himself with similar features and an over exposed belly ...and a white haired scarecrow with a weary glare, staring deep into Sasukes mind...

"...K-Kakashi sens..." 

Before Sasuke could finish his words, the white haired copy ninja quickly pulled up his forehead protector covering his left eye, revealing the Uchiha exclusive sharingan, which was now spiralling in a hypnotic circle causing Sasuke to quickly become light headed and lose consciousness...as darkness had taken hold of Sasuke once again, all he could do now... was wait...

**-Welcome Home-**

The sun had reached its highest point in the sky, indicating that it was mid day to the villagers of Konoha. The sky was bright and clear with very few clouds, providing the warm and comfortable weather the Fire Nation is known for. With the the whole village occupied with daily tasks and routines, anyone would have guessed that the day would end up as the same sort of peaceful day like any other...but news was spreading...news about the the sole survivor of the tragic Uchiha clan...news of how the traitor had now been brought back to Konoha...back to the village the young Uchiha had once called home...back to the village the young Uchiha had once abandoned...

Everybodies attention was focused on the young unconscious raven as he was carried by the copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi, who was followed by both Team 7 and Team 8. Not long after they had entered the village, a squad of four ANBU members quickly intercepted the two teams to provide a secure escort to the hospital where a medical team was on standby to assist Sasuke.

The whole village was alive with the news of Sasukes return, many questioning his allegiance, whether it still be to the Sound Village or be it that he has his own hidden agenda. The uncertainty of this lead to having two ANBU squads on constant watch around Sasukes room within the hospital to make sure he does not try to escape. For several days, nurses had been constantly in and out of his room, checking on his condition, yet the young genius was still unconscious. Because nobody was aware of his current allegiance, it was forbidden for anyone (except authorised personnel such as nurses) to enter the room. This proved to be incredibly frustrating for a certain loud mouthed ninja and his pink haired team mate.

"ARRRGGHH! But why Tsunade no ba-chan?" Naruto moaned, "It's been four days since we brought Sasuke back, why can't we see him!"

"Be Quiet Naruto! This is a hospital remember!" replied Tsunade.

"Please Tsunade Sama..." intervened Sakura, almost begging her powerful sensei.

"The answer is NO!" stated Tsunade in a firm tone.

"But ba-chan..."

"NARUTO!" the Sannin snapped.

"Sasuke is still unconscious...and even if he were awake, I would not let you, Sakura or anyone else in to see him until I have decided myself that he is no longer a threat to the village...remember, you brought him back unconscious, he didn't come on his own free will...its possible he may try to escape again, that's why I have placed heavily armed ANBU to guard him. As far as I'm concerned...Uchiha Sasuke is still a criminal of Konoha, and if he is not willing to change his loyalties and ideals...then I will have the ANBU remove him from the Bingo book..."

"...remove...him...?" Naruto stuttered.

"You mean kill him...don't you?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade confirmed this with a slow and awkward nod followed by a deep sigh.

Naruto stood dumbstruck, his eyes starring off into the emptiness of the sterile hospital corridors. Would Tsunade really have Sasuke killed if he didn't adjust his ways. The reality of the whole situation began to feel unbearable...lets face it, everything Naruto had done in the last 3 years was in preparation for finding Sasuke and bringing him home...the thought of reuniting with Sasuke always comforted Naruto and pushed him forward, helping him to smile when he felt down, however, his heart now began to feel twisted like it was beginning to fall apart...his heart was not strong enough to deal with losing Sasuke forever...

At that moment a nurse quickly rushed out of Sasukes room!

"Hokage Sama, Sasuke is waking up!" informed the nurse in a somewhat panicked state.

The ANBU guard sprang to full alert, hands hovering over their shuriken pouches and ninjató (ninja swords) on their backs, ready to suppress the young Uchiha on the command of the Hokage. Tsunade could feel the tension in the air, everyone waiting for her to speak...silence...Naruto and Sakuras eyes locked on hers. Tsunade pointed at the ANBU Captain in charge of the squad guarding the door (the other squad was guarding the outside of Sasukes window, the only exit/entrance apart from the door). She ordered the Captain to accompany her into the room and watch over what was about to happen.

"Everyone else wait outside!" the Sannin ordered, however it was mainly meant for Narutos sake, which he realised himself when she stared him in the eyes before entering the room, one of the remaining guards pulled the door closed so nobody could see or hear what was happening.

Inside the room, the sun was shining through the open window, accompanied by a gentle breeze. Birds outside were contently tweeting and hooting helping to create the peaceful and relaxing atmosphere the hospital was renowned for. However, the room was already filled with much unwanted tension which had increased when Tsunade walked over to Sasukes bed side and sat down on a chair. It was obvious from the confused look on Sasukes face that he didn't know what was going on, also Tsunade could tell he wasn't strong enough to speak, this relieved her because she knew it would be easier with just one of them speaking. The Sannin's look turned into a now stern and threatening expression which even made the ANBU Captain at the the door feel uneasy. Tsunade looked down at the young Uchiha who was starring up at her, forcibly trying to remember who she was. Tsunade took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasukes eyes widened to attention.

"I am Tsunade, Konohas Fifth Hokage." Sasukes thoughts were racing, _'Am I really in Konoha?...why is the Hokage addressing me?'._ Tsunade continued "Although you probably have many questions, now is not the time to answer them. I am simply going to give you a run down on the situation at hand."

Tsunade paused for a brief second, she noticed something placed on Sasukes side table on the other side of his bed...a smile began to show, but she quickly regained her composure. Sasuke noticed her smile but was too tired and weak to ponder on what it was for. The Sannin continued in the same strong voice as before.

"You are in Konoha hospital, under watch by two ANBU squads...this is because you are a criminal of the Fire Nation, therefore you will be treated like one. Until you have fully recovered, you will not be allowed to move beyond the walls of this room...by that time however, I will have already made a decision on the best course for dealing with your punishment. This is all you need to know for now..."

Tsunade stood to her feet and slowly walked to the door placing a firm grip on the handle, she stopped her movements and turned her head back towards Sasuke. In a now slightly friendly voice, and with a tiny smile on her face, she spoke once more.

"...Welcome home...Sasuke..."

She then turned and opened the door and stepped out, followed closely by the ANBU Captain who closed the door behind them.

Sasuke turned his eyes away from the door, thoughts of his strange conversation with Itachi when they both died were racing through his head. _'Itachi never had a choice in what happened to our clan...how did I return to life?...what do I do now?'._ He tried to sit himself up in his bed, but his lack of strength and energy caused him to collapse back down with his head sinking into the white pillow. Sasuke was too weak to do anything, and this infuriated him to no end. 

He rested his head to the right to look out of the window, but something he hadn't seen since he left Konoha caught his eye. On the table next to his bed was his old photo of Team 7...Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and himself, back when things were so much more simple. A small smile appeared on Sasukes face, now feeling comforted by being close to one of his old possessions._'This must be what Tsunade smiled at.'_ he thought to himself. His eyes gently closed and he drifted back off to sleep. The warm afternoon sun shone on Sasukes face, shielding him from the bitter cold of the last three years. Although he didn't know it yet...he was finally home... 

**-What Hurts The Most-**

The evening sky was painted a mixture of red and orange shades, courtesy of the fading sun setting in the distance. The hustle n' bustle of Konoha village had now died down as most people retreated back to their homes or hotels for the night, however, the main street was still alive with people – couples out on dates, friends talking in bars and families spending the evening together in one of the many restaurants. But none of this was of any concern to the young Uchiha who was now beginning to pry himself from the darkness of his dreams once more...

...Sasuke's eyes carefully opened, trying to adjust to the soft orange glow of the setting sun which was leaking into his room from the open window. The hazy light glinted off the corner of the glass photo frame which held his Team 7 picture. The background of the photo had a beautiful sunset as well, much like the one that could be seen from the window. Sasuke felt comforted by the warmth of the colours in the room, it was a feeling he had long forgotten whilst being in the care of Orochimaru, spending day after day stuck under ground in cold, dark hidden lairs which had never seen the light of day in the long years since they had been built. 

Sasuke pushed away the bed sheets so they covered only his legs, he then tried to sit himself up into a more comfortable position. Unlike earlier in the day, Sasuke succeeded with little trouble what so ever, with the exception of his arms though which were now slightly shaking after the strain of pushing himself up and taking the full weight of his upper body. He cursed himself within his thoughts _'You idiot! How could you let yourself become so weak!'_ however, this only lasted a few seconds as the events that had occurred in the last moments of his consciousness were racing through his mind again...there were so many answers he needed to find, yet, where could he possibly find them...

"Yo! Sasuke..." the raven quickly looked towards the source of the voice which turned out to be by the window side, sitting there with his back resting against the frame was Konoha's Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, one hand raised shoulder height in a motionless wave whilst the other held tightly to one of the many erotic novels the white haired ninja was known for reading. Sasuke didn't even hear him arrive! 

"K-Kakashi Sensei!" stuttered Sasuke, the first words he'd spoken to anyone since he arrived in Konoha. Kakashi put away his book in the pouch on his back waist before looking towards Sasuke, all the while, he had a smile which was just about visible under the mask that always covered the Jounins unknown features. Kakashi moved to the side of Sasuke's bed by the small table, but he decided he should stand rather than sit. He picked up the photo from the table and looked at it fondly, remembering how young and hopeless his students used to be. Sasukes look was one of bewilderment as he quizically analysed the white haired shinobi beside him. Kakashi's smile gradually faded under his mask and a feeling of guilt and sadness took over him, Sasuke noticed the change almost immediately in his former sensei. Kakashi looked down at Sasuke and began to softly speak...

"...Sensei? ...Sasuke...do you still see me as your Sensei after all this time, after everything that's happened?"

Sasuke stayed silent, yet his eyes still locked on Kakashi's face.

"...the fact that you called me Sensei tells me you still hold me close to your heart. It tells me that you still hold many things that you left behind, close to your heart...that you was not broken by Orochimaru, and you still long for what was left behind three years ago..."

Sasuke could no longer keep contact with Kakashi's piercing gaze and quickly turned his head down, both for a sense of protection and for the fact that he was ashamed...ashamed because everything Kakashi had just said was true, although he was not fully ready to admit it.

"...Team 7 fell apart when you left...Sakura secluded herself from everyone and continuously studied to be a Medic Ninja... she was afraid to be with the team, knowing that you wouldn't be there as well...Naruto refused to do anything unless it involved searching for you, and that's all he did for the last three years, he was the one that had you photo put here on the table, he wanted it to be the first thing you saw when you woke up..."

Sasuke was beginning to feel awkward...he had never heard Kakashi sound so hurt and upset.

"...Kakashi...the photo was the first thing I saw when I woke up..." Sasuke now looked up towards Kakashi who shot him a quick smile, instantly easing the tension between the two.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi paused hesitantly, almost reluctant to continue. He looked once more at the Team 7 photo and proceeded in what he had already begun to say.

"...When you left...it was the second time I had let down your clan...when I let 'him' down...me and him were the same age you, Naruto and Sakura were when you became Genin...that's when he died..."

"..when who died?" asked Sasuke who was listening intensely. 

Kakashi stayed silent before answering, "...my best friend...Uchiha Obito..."

Sasuke saw a small tear escape from the corner of Kakashi's visible eye.

"...I always treated him like he was nothing, like he was the most worthless thing that ever existed...yet he still died to save my life, he taught me the value of team mates, and how important friends really are...my best friend, everyday I visit the memorial stone to see him...but I can't bring him back...Sasuke, I had never felt as bad in my entire life as I did when Obito died...but when you left, it hit me just as hard, the fact that I tried to teach you the lessons he taught me...to protect your friends, yet you abandoned yours, you abandoned everybody that cared for you...it was like losing him all over again, and the fact you made both Naruto and Sakura feel the same way that I did with Obito is unforgivable...a shinobi's life is troubled enough without extra problems layered on top, our lives have been almost unbearable since you left..."

Kakashi wiped away the lone tear from his eye and regained his composure, masking his heartache with a commanding and slightly threatening tone in his voice.

"...I love you Sasuke, but if you dare abandon your team mates and cause them this much pain again...I will neutralise there source of suffering myself!" 

Sasuke felt fear stab through his heart but quickly reconciled himself in the fact that he no longer intends to abandon anyone ever again.

"...Kakashi Sensei..." Kakashi's anger seemed to subside as the word 'Sensei' was aimed towards him once more. He looked at Sasuke who was staring at the blankets covering his legs, the raven did not look up at the scarecrow, deciding to hide the tears that were swelling in his eyes...however, Kakashi could see them glistening in the orange light shining into the room.

"...leaving the village was the hardest thing I've ever had to do...everyday I regretted the way I ended things with Naruto, I became lonely, just like all of you were...but I had to leave, it was the only way I could get the power to defeat Itachi...and I did it...you were right Kakashi, you once told me that even after I'd had my vengeance, I would feel more empty and lifeless than before, and that we should all be thankful for our cherished partners...I'm thankful...thankful that my closest friends, the ones who I had abandoned...never abandoned me, you found me and brought me home...Sensei..."

Sasuke turned his face towards Kakashi's, tears now streaming from the young Uchiha's eyes.

"...I will never do anything to hurt my cherished partners again...never..." 

Kakashi's heart was overwhelmed with joy, his once lost and troubled student was now fully aware of what was, and still is, important to him...a faint smile could now be seen again through the Copy Ninjas mask, Sasuke replied to this with a small smile of his own, and at the same time wiped away the tears that blurred his vision.

The room was filled with silence, neither of the two shinobi spoke a word...they listened to the crickets as they begun to fill the cool evening air with their soft and peaceful chirping...the silence however was quickly disturbed as the door handle to Sasukes room began to turn, Kakashi became startled, nobody was allowed in this room to see the young Uchiha, he made a quick dash for the window but was not fast enough...

A firm female voice roared his name"..KAKASHI! What are you doing in here!"

The Copy Ninja, now stopped in his tracks, slowly turned towards the door, prepared to face the severe scolding that was sure to follow...


End file.
